Wrong Kind Of Love
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are step-brother/sister. But what happens if you love your step-sis a little too much? Troypay, of course!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

disclaimer-I do not own high school muscial or the character (although that would be so cool)

"Troooy!" Yelled a, what seemed to be a pretty unhappy, Sharpay as she took a sip of her apple juice.

"Coming, just give me a sec, okay." Troy yelled from upstairs.

"But we're going to be late!" She yelled back.

Troy sighed, not that Sharpay could hear it though. "Ask Ryan if he'll take you, I could just catch up." He once again yelled back down the stairs. He had been in the bathroom fixing his hair, and Sharpay was getting impatient.

"Ryan already left, he took Gabby to school."

"Why didn't you just go with them if you're so worried about being late?" He asked coming down the stairs.

"Because, I don't want to see my brother and best friend making out. It's just plain...eww." She shuddered.

Troy chuckled and took a sip of Sharpay's juice, which he always did. "Yeah, I get that."

Troy turned back to Sharpay to see a smirk on her face. "Besides, I'd much rather ride with my other favorite brother."

"Wow, for once you didn't call me your step-brother." Troy said faking shocked.

"I thought I'd try it out.." She acted like she was thinking about it then continued. "Nah, I didn't like it. I'm sticking to step-brother...that or Bolton." She smirked.

"Hey you would be Bolton too if you're mom hadn't let you keep your last name."

Sharpay just shrugged. "Are we going or what?"

"Yeah" He took a finally bite of his toast and grabbed his bag. "Let's go."

"You might wanna leave mom a note saying that we're going to be late home." She said picking up her bag.

"Why?" Said Troy, a little confused.

"Because we're ten minutes late. We're so getting detention."

Troy checked the clock on the wall. "Oh crap, let's go." They quickly left and ran into the school, but first out their stuff into their locker, which they shared because of locker shortages. Ryan had chosen to share with Gabby, and Chad was sharing with Taylor. So they pretty much had to share. After they quickly put their stuff away Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand and started running towrds Ms.Darbus's class.

"Keep up Bolton." She yelled behind her. Troy was still running a little behind her. Even in heels, Sharpay as one of the fastest girls Troy had ever seen.

"Right behind you Evans." They quickly got to class and walked into the classroom trying to be as unoticed as posible. Which was hard for both of them. usually the girls were drooling over Troy, and the guys were drooling over Sharpay. Their attempt this time to go unnoicted was by a guy in the back of the class who whisled, obviouly for Sharpay. Everybody in class turned to see Troy and Sharpay standing there, still holding hands. Ryan just raised an eyebrow then shrugged, he'd caught them doing more than just holding hands before.

It turned out that Sharpay and Troy both did get detention. Luckily they got the job of looking up reasearch on the computer since Ms.Darbus didn't know how to. They were sitting a few seats away from each other, but not allowed to talk. So they both signed into messenger and talk.

b-ballboy: hey Shar, having fun?

best-damn-thing: wat the hell do u think?

b-ballboy: I'm guessing ur not in a good mood?

best-damn-thing: Sry, Zeke's just been getting on my nerves a little

b-ballboy: why? I thought u 2 were in l-o-v-e

best-damn-thing: well that was b4 he started getting jealous over every guy I hang out with!

b-ballboy: he just likes u alot, give him a break. besides guys here r always drooling over u. So i can see why he's jealous.

best-damn-thing: why Troy bolton, did u just

Just then Sharpay leaned back in her chair and almost fell backwards. She let out a little yell, which also earned her a 'shush' from the librarian. She looked over at Troy who was trying his hardest not to just burst out laughing.

b-ballboy: omg Shar, that was hilarious! do it again!

best-damn-thing: Shut up!!

b-ballboy: Make me!

Sharpay got out a piece of paper and crumpled it up into a ball and threw it as hard as she could as him. He accidently let out an 'Ow!' Which also earned him a 'shush' from the libraian also. Sharpay just laughed.

b-ballboy: so not cool!

best-damn-thing: Well neither r u!

_yet another story! This ones a little different, but I was reading this one story and it gave me the idea for it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

--

"Troy?" Troy heard his name, but didn't reply. He was in the middle of what was turning out to be one of his better dreams. "Troy?" He heard again. This time he opened his eyes when he heard it being said with a weak voice. He knew it was Sharpay's voice, but it didn't sound like her usual tone. It almost seemed like she had been...crying? Troy sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them it was dark but he could make out a figure that he guessed was Sharpay.

"What's wrong Sharpay?" He asked, still not fully being able to make out her figure.

Then before he got a reply or had a chance to say anthing he felt Sharpay hugging him tightly. She had her head on his bare chest and he could feel tears on his chest, which told him he was right. She was crying.

Troy hugged her back tightly, brigging her closer to him. "Pay, what's wrong?" He asked sincerly and concerned.

"He..and then I...then he just...now I'm..." She sobbed harder. Not able to put a full sentence together.

He shushed her gently and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. "Who did what Shar? Talk to me." He pulled away slightly so it would be easier for her to speak and wiped some of the tears away.

Sharpay took in a few deep breathes before talking. "Zeke..he..." She stopped and tried to pull her self togther. "He tried to...he tried to rape me." She said in a quite voice.

Troy felt more and more anger builiding up in him as each second passed. He wanted to strangle that ass-hole Zeke with every ounce of streathe he had. He wanted to kill him for doing this to the girl he cared most about in the world. Sure he'd had girlfriends, but Sharpay was basically his sister. His mom was barely in his life. He loved Sharpay, very much. He would do anything to keep her safe and make her feel better. It killed him to see her like this. If he wasn't so pissed at Zeke right now, his heart would br breaking for the girl that he was holding even tighter in his arms right now.

"It's going to be okay Pay. He'll never touch you again, and I swear he's not getting away with this."He whispered in her ear. He knew what he was saying probibly wasn't helping her much, but it was helping him keep his anger from exploding. Right now all he wanted to do was get in his truck, drive to Zeke's house, and beat the living hell out of him.

"I just thought that he...I can't belive he did it." She cried more, still clingy to Troy. Troy looked down at Sharpay, she had tears rolling down her eyes, and looked so helpless. Troy swore that on Monday, Zeke was going to be feeling at least twice as much pain as Sharpay was feeling right no

Troy walked into school the next day alone. He told Sharpay to stay home today so she didn't have to see Zeke. Ryan had found out about what Zeke had done, and Troy had also made him stay hime, knowing full well that Ryan would possibly kill the guy..literally. Although Troy liked the sound of that, he wasn't planing on letting Ryan and especially Sharpay get hurt over this. Troy was going to deal with this.

--

Troy spotted his group of friends including Chad, Jason, Taylor, Gabby, Kelsi, and the biggest asshole on the planet (well to Troy) Zeke Baylor. He was about to get a rude awakining.

"Hey Tro-" Zeke started before Troy gripped on to his shirt and flung him against the lockers as hard as he could. There was pure rage in Troy's eyes.

"You fucking asshole!" Troy spat.

"What the hell?!" Zeke tried to push him off but Troy just tighned his grip.

"Yo Troy, ease up. What's wrong?" Chad wondered, trying to calm him down a bit. Everyone was in shock at that point.

Troy just ignored him, never taking his eyes from Zeke. "IF YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH SHARPAY AGAIN, I SWEAR YOU'LL BE TEN FEET UNDERGROUND! CLEAR?" Troy screamed. Everyone was gathering around them and staring.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Zeke yelled back, once again trying to push Troy off of him. This time he susceded.

"You fucking asshole, you tried to rape Sharpay, damnit don't you dare tell me what the fuck to do!" He spat at him once again. Everybody that had been listening an d watching gasped in pure shock. Even Zeke looked shocked...well, more guilty.

"YOU WHAT?!" Asked..or yelled...Taylor and Gabriella in unision. Anger was visible on both of their faces. As well on Chad's, Jason's and Kelsi's.

"Listen Troy it's not what-" Zeke tried to explain, but his jaw was met with Troy's fist.

"Shut the fuck up!" Troy yelled. With that he turned and walked away. When he glanced back at the crownd he could see all three girls yelled at him, with Chad pushing up against his locker...only not as hard as Troy had had him pushed up there. Then again, none of them were as close to Sharpay as Troy was. She was basically his best friend. At first they hadn't been thrilled that they would be brother and sister, but learned to love each other. Now Troy really loved Sharpay, more then anything. But only he knew that he may love her a little too much.

He couldn't help it. She was gorgeous, sweet, kind, loyal, hilarious, sassy, smart, and she the had the cutest personalitly that always made him laugh. Sure he had slipped up a few times and 'accidently' kissed her. Everytime he would just laugh about it, and ride it off, and everytime she was shocked and just nodded yes. And everytime we kept it their secret. Their parents were almost never him because Sharpay's mom was always out of town or at work, and so was Troy's dad. Ryan was laways with Gabriella, so it was usually just Troy and Sharpay. They would always tease each other, and make fun, but sometimes they just got to carried away with it, and took it to far. Even though Troy enjoyed every kiss they had shared, it was always akward afterward, until one of the would crack a joke. Making it out to be nothing. I mean techniaclly they weren't brother and sister. Sometimes he would almost bubble over trying to hide the feelings he had towards Sharpay. Only Ryan knew how he really felt though. He had just found out because he noticed teh way he would look at her, and act. Plus it was a big hint when he caught them kissing once. Troy didn't

know if she felt the same way or not, but he had always hoped she did. Even if it was wrong.

--

_So this chapter is kinda short. At first I really didn't want to put this in the story because it was kinda dramatic, but that's just how I wrote it. Sorry for any spelling errors._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

disclamier-I own nothing...sad I know.

Troy was sitting in class, still fuming over what had just happened. A little later Chad and the rest of the gang all came in too, all looking upset also. They all really cared about Sharpay, she was a good person and didn't deserve what Zeke had done to her. Ms.Darbus was in the room, so none of them had a chance to say anything. About ten minutes into one of Ms.Darbus's lectures Troy got a text. he figured it had to be from Sharpay, so he took a look.

_**Hey, what happened?**_

_**-Shar**_

Troy saw Ms.Darbus was in her own little world and probibly wouldn't notice him, so he text back quickly.

_**I only threatened him, but Chad might have done a number on his face. I'm not sure what they did to him after I left.**_

_**-Troy**_

_**So they know?**_

_**-Shar**_

_**Yeah, sorry. Acually I kind screamed it pretty loud, so quite a few people know. I'm really sorry about that, but at least everyone hates him now.**_

_**-Troy**_

_**lol, don't worry about it. Thanks for looking out for me.**_

_**-Shar**_

_**Of course, but I better go before Ms.Darbus comes back to planet Earth.**_

_**-TRoy**_

_**lol, ok bye.**_

_**-Shar**_

Troy put his phone back in his pocket and pretended to pay attention for the rest of the period.

--

After class he decided he better talk to Chad and see what happened after he had left.

"Hey Chad." Troy said coming up to his locker.

"Oh hey. Sorry about everything with Shar. Zeke's a complete ass."

"I completely agree. But uh...what happened after I left? I saw you pinning him to the lockers."

"Oh, I didn't hit him, though I really wanted to. I just kept him from walking away so all of us could yell at him." Troy chuckled a little. "So, how's Sharpay doing?"

"She's okay. She's strong, but I can't help but picture killing Zeke in my mind over and over again." Chad and Troy both let out a small laugh.

"Don't blame ya." He said, closing his locker. "So what are you doing today?"

"Probibly just chilling with Sharpay, like usual. since Ryan's always with Gabby and our parents are gone alot, it's usually just her and me."

"Well how about me and Taylor come over and give you guys some company. We can play basketball and Sharpay and Taylor can talk abouy nail polish or whatever it is girls talk about." chad said with a smirk.

"Sounds good, see ya."

"Later." He said as they both left for their next class.

--

Troy walked into second period and sat down when Gabriella appeared out of nowhere. "Hey." she said popping up behind him.

"Woah, where did you come from?"

"My mommy's tummy." She said acting cute.

"I mean-nevermind."

"So how's Sharpay?" She asked with concern.

"She's okay. Just a litle shook up, you know." Troy said looking over her shoulder to see the board. Even though Gabrialla was with Ryan, Troy couldn't help but think she still had a thing for him. She was always flirting with him and trying to act all cutesy around him. It kind of annoyed him because not only was it his step-brother's girlfriend, but he usually had his mind on Sharpay. Also, he had gotten over what ever feelings he had had for her a long time ago, and didn' see her in that way at all. He only saw her as a friend.

"I still can't belive Zeke would do that to her."

"Yeah, he's just another loser."

"Yup. So do you know why Ryan isn't here today?"

"Uh..yeah. I told him it was probibly better he did 'cause he'd probibly end up killing Zeke, and I didn't want him getting hurt or in trouble."

"Wow, that's sweet of you Troy." She said being all cutesy again. Troy hated it when she did that, it really just bugged him.

"Well, can you tell Ryan to come over after school? Oh and tell Sharpay that I'll call her." She said as she started walking away.

"Yeah, can do."

"Thanks Troy." And with that she was gone. Troy sighed and began to work.

--

When Troy got home from a rough day at school, he was automattically greeted by Sahrpay giving him a bear hug. He was alittle taken a back, but soon began to hug her back tightly.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling as they broke apart.

She just smiled warmly at him. "For being the best brother ever."

The word brother stung him a little. He hated being Sharpay's 'brother'. It wasn't about her, it was about the feelings he had for her. He knew that he could never accually express them because people would see that as 'unnatural' or whatever. He really didn't care, he had feelings for her and he couldn't just shut them out and ignore all of the things he felt towards her. Although she could never acually be _his_, it didn't hurt to dream right?

--

_okay, so it's not my best, but I've been taking a long time to write this becasue i've been writing ALOT of other stories. so it's hard to keep track of everything. anyway tell me wat u think about the chapter._


	4. Authors Note

Authors note-

Okay so I got this idea when I finally ran out of insperation. If you have any ideas for a oneshot story please let me know. I'm now officaillly taking request.

You can ask me to write any kinda of stories with any couple...except troyella. I'm sorry but it pains me too much to write about them.

So if you have a favorite couple you want me to write about, just let me know.

I'l do any couple like -

Troypay, of course.

Chadpay

Zekepay

Ryella

Ryelsi

Chaylor

Chadell, maybe.

Gabpay

or even Rypay. I've been curious on that one.

It can be nay kinda of story you want it to be. A horror, comedy, mysterie, romance, break-up, get together, party, sleep over, whatever you want it to be!

So if you have any ideas just let me know and I'll write the story, dedicated to you.

Thanks for the help!!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Disclaimer-I own nothing, as always.

--

_"_Hey Troy?" Sharpay asked as she stood in front him with a short pink dress on. He was wearing a tux and even a tie. Troy turned to loo at her anf just starred for a moment. She looked amazing. He was speechless, he couldn't stop from looking at her.

"Troy?" She asked again, knocking out of his daze.

"Oh..uh, what?" He asked unsurely.

"Can you help me with this?" She asked holding up a necklace that he had given her for her birthday. He smiled and took the necklace as she sturned around and pulled her hair back with her hand.

He put the necklace around her and latched it. He stood there a moment just admiring her. It was times like these that killed him. When he could never do anything. He couldn't kiss her, he couldn't tell her how he felt, he could only put on the 'brother' act and pretend that he was fine.

She could feel his hot breath on her shoulder, that sent a tingle down her back. She looked up at him and their eyes met. They looked at each other for a moment, wiith their lips only inches apart.

"You look beautiful Shar." He whispered to her. She blushed from hi complimant and smiled.

"Thanks. You look really handsome." This time he smiled. They were going to a benifit for the school, so they had to get dressed up. Troy didn't really mind because it gave him a chance to see Sharpay in a dress that curved arounf her body perfectly and just made her look amazing. Not that she didn't always.

They stood there for what seemed like hours just gazing into each others eyes, until they were interrupted. "Guys come on. We're leaving." Ryan said as he walked into the living room not noticing the spark between his twin sister and step-brother.

Troy cleared his throat and stepped back a little. "Right, we're coming." He said looking at the floor, still trying to shake his head of the thoughts he was having.

"Well you better hurry up. Jack and mom are getting kind of impatient." Ryan said as he left the room.

"Well uh...we better go." Sharpay said, looking up from her shoes to him.

"Yeah, come on." He said as he led her out of the living room and into the garge where their parents and Ryan were waiting. They both got into the back seat. Sharpay was between Troy and Ryan and feeling kind of crowded. The took a sharp turn and Sharpay leaned toward Troy. She noticed that he smelt like the cologne she had bought him for Christmas and she breathed it in. She loved the sect, especially on him.

"So guys, anyone trying out for the musical this year?" Jack asked, trying to make conversation since the car was so quiet.

"I'm doing it with Gabriella." Ryan said with a smile.

"What about you two?" Jack motioned to Sharpay and Troy in the rearview mirror.

"I don't have a partner." Sharpay shrugged.

"Me either." Troy ansawerd.

"Why don't you two just partner up?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that would make more sence." Sharpay's mother put in._**(A/N-I know her real name, but I really just don't feel like typing it out and stuff. It's long and hard to spell.)**_

"Well, I guess we could." Sharpay said, facing Troy.

"Yeah...I guess." Troy said alittle nervously. Not only did he have to spend every day with her at home and school, but a musical too. He was sure he'd slip up and accidently said something he might regret. Or do something he might regret.

"You should. You two sound great together." Ryan added casually.

Troy gave Ryan a look for him to back off. Ryan did know how he felt after all and now he was practically forcing them together. What was with that? "Well, we'll talk about it later." Troy said as they pulled up to the huge house that the party was being held at. Troy climbed out of the car and took Sharpay's hand to help her down. They both couldn't help but notice a slight tingle when their hands touched.

Ryan saw this and shot Troy a smirk. Toy just glared at him in responce. This didn't go unnoticed by Sharpay. "Is somethign going on with you and Ryan?" She asked looking up to him.

Troy shook his head. "No, we're fine." He said akwardly as they walked inside. Troy automattically noticed at least five of the younder guys gazing at Sharpay. He saw one group of guys whispering and starring at her. Troy felt a pang of jealousy run through him, but tried to shake it off the best he could.

"You know you're going to have guys all over you tonight." Troy whispered in her ear, as they they walk through the large room.

She sighed in annuyance. "I know. I hate it when they're drooling over me, and after what happened with Zeke I'm definitly not ready to hang out with a bunch of hormonal guys. Can you just hang out with me tonight,please? I promise I'll make it up to." She asked him with pleading eyes. He just smiled.

"Of course I will Shar." He said giving her his one in a million smiles.

"Thanks, you're the best." She said, giving him ahug.

"I know." He bragged with a cheesy smile.

"Well arn't we full of ourselves." She said, playfully pushing his arm.

"No, I just know how awsome I am." He smiled again.

"You need to get over yourself. You're nothing special." She teased him.

"Oh, I bet I can get at least five girl in the room to disagree with you." He teased back.

"You wish." She teased back.

"Have you seen the girl that are all over me at school?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Have you seen the guys at school all over me?" She shot back.

He couldn't but feel that stupid pang of jealouy again. "Yeah, whatever." He said in hopes to ending the direction the conversation was heading.

Sharpay looked out to the dance floor and back to Troy with a smile. "Let's dance." She said excitedly, as she put her hands on his arms.

"I think I'll have to pass." He said as moved his arms out of her grasp.

"Why not?" She pouted. A pout he had a really hard time refusing. His heart just melted when she did it.

"Fine." He said through some-what grinded teeth.

Just as they got to the dance floor the song changed to a slow song and Troy breathed a sigh of realif. He was much better at slow dancing. He put his hands on Sharpay's waist as she put her arms around his neck. They began to sway to the music, as Sharpay leaned against his chest.

"You really do look beautiful tonight." Troy whispered in her ear as they danced.

She lifted her head a little and smiled at him. "Thanks." They danced for about a minutes without ever leaving each other eyes.

Troy couldn't take it anymore, he had to tell her. To kiss her, something. This was killing him, and he didn't know how much longer he could last. He had tried to deny the feelings, push them aside, and tell himself otherwise, but he could keep lieing to himself. He loved her. He didn' care if it was wrong. He loved her, and there was nothing that could change that. "Sharpay...I have something I really need to tell you."

--

_Oohh, what's gonna happen next? Well I know! well acually no I don't, but I know somw of what's gonna happen next! Anyway, let me know if you liked it. _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

disclamier-I don't own anything...big shocker,huh?

--

_Previously..._

_Troy couldn't take it anymore, he had to tell her. To kiss her, something. This was killing him, and he didn't know how much longer he could last. He had tried to deny the feelings, push them aside, and tell himself otherwise, but he couldn't keep lieing to himself. He loved her. He didn't care if it was wrong. He loved her, and there was nothing that could change that. "Sharpay...I have something I really need to tell you."_

_--_

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up to him.

"Um..well...this really isn't easy to say, but..." He said nervously, really not knowing how he was suppose to do this.

"Troy, Sharpay!" Ryan called walking over to them.

Troy suddenly became annoyed and releaved at the same time. He had finally gotten the courage to tell her, but also was glad he didn't have to tell her. "Yeah?" Troy asked, with slight annoyance in his voice. Ryan and Sharpay both took notice of that. Ryan shook it off, he was used to ruining the moment.

"Sorry, but mom and Jack want us to make rounds, you know, say hi to people and stuff." He shrugged casually.

"Yeah, we're on it." Sharpay said pulling Troy by the arm away from Ryan. Troy looked behind him to find Ryan smirking. He gave him a look and kept walking with Sharpay.

--

After about an hour of mingling with boring older men and their wives, who just complimented Sharpay on how beautiful she looked and how handsome Troy was. Then they had desided to leave, which Troy, Sharpay, and Ryan were all happy about. At first Troy kept sending Ryan glares for interruption earlier, but soon he got over it and desided it was better to not tell her. Troy wasn't mad anymore, and him and Ryan were laughing in the backseat, telling jokes like normal. Sharpay seemed happy about this beacuse she didn't know if they had been fighting or what was going on. She just felt like they had been keeping something from her.

Once they reached home they all desided to go to bed. Well Ryan and Sharpay went to bed, but Troy just layed there thinking of earlier. How was he suppose to live like this. Keeping the huge secret from everyone, lieing every moment, trying to fool everyone including himself the he wasn't in love with his step-sister. It was wrong, and he knew it was. He just couldn't stop thinking of her, wishing he was with her. There was nothing he wanted more than to just be with her. He wasn't suppose to feel this way, but why did he? It sometimes seemed so unfair.

"Troy? You awake?" Sharpay asked gently, slowly opening his door. She peered in to see Troy looking at the ceiling, deep in thought. she came in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey." He said distracted. He kept starring at the ceiling, not looking at her. With everything that had been running through his mind, he wasn't sure he could.

"You okay?" She asked laying nxt to him on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, still not looking away from the ceiling.

"You don't exactly seem fine." She said with a worried voice. Troy knew that she really cared. Troy also knew that Sharpay loved him, just not in the same way he loved her.

"I'm just thinking." He said, finally looking over to her. This time she was looking at the ceiling.

"About?" She asked, looking over to him.

"College and stuff." He shrugged as he lied.

"I thought you had all that figured out."

"Me too, but I'm a...having second thoughts." He shrugged. Trying to believe he was talking about college and not her.

"Well I hope it's not too far away." She said honestly. She knew Ryan was going out of state to college and she was happy when she heard Troy was staying here, but if he moved far away she'd basically be alone.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Well I don't want you to move away. I'll miss you too much." She smiled over to him. He gave a weak smile and looked back to ceiling.

"I'll miss you too." He whispered.

"Troy, you sure you're alright?" She asked, worried.

"It's nothing. I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks." He gave her the biggest smile he could manage.

"So uh...what did you want to tell me earlier?" She asked akwardly, not sure if she should bring it up.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter now." He said with a little bitterness in his voice.

"Oh come one, you can tell me." She urged him, really wanting to know what was bothering him.

"Really it's nothing." He lied, avoiding making eyes contact with her.

"Well you said it was important." She said, leaning back against Troy's pillow. Troy would usually smile at the fact that his pillow would have her scent on it when he went to sleep, but he was trying to get her out of his mind, not perminitly engraved in it. Although he knew that was impossible. Sharpay would always be apart of his life, he knew that. Sometimes he loved the fact, and sometimes it just made it harder for him to get over her.

"It's not. Don't worry about it, really." He looked over to her with a look in her eyes showing he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Why did you come in here anyway" He asked, trying to change the subject.

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Why?" He aked, getting more comfortable with their conversation.

"Because I think I'm in love with someone." She stated simply, keeping her eyes locked on the ceiling.

Troy instantly shot up, not sure of what he was feeling at the time. "W-who?" He stuttered.

"I'd rather not say." Sharpay said, trying her best not to face him.

"Come on you can tell me anything." He said, putting on his 'brother' act. He really just wanted to know.

"Not this."She said, shaking her head.

"Come on, please. Who is it?" He urged her, not really sure why he wanted to know so badly.

"Fine." She took a deep breath in and let it out. Troy studied her for a second. She almost seemed...nervous? Sharpay sighed. "You." She whispered as quietly as possible. Infact, he almost didn't hear her, but he had.

--

_alright, so short Chapter. Anyway, it's finally out in the open. What will he say, how will people react? And what the hell will their parent say? Find out soon. Tell me what you think, please._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

disclaimer- I do not own hsm or the characters...sadly.

--

Troy grunted as he turned once again in his bed. The covers were on the floor and one of his pillows was also knocked to the ground while he was twisting in turning in his restless sleep. His mind was racing. He could feel beads of sweat on his forhead even though he had no blankets ontop of him. He turned his head agin, trying to place what what going around in circles in his head.

He finally just sat up, putting his head in his hands. He didn't know what to make of the situation he was in.Had what happened been a drem or was it actually real? It felt real, every part of it. the words 'I love you Troy' Coming out of her mouth. Him finally being able to tell her how he felt about her, and the sweet taste of her soft lips. He sighed loudly as he once again plopped back on the bed.

It really had seemed real, but he figured there was a good chance it was just a dream. At the moment he tried to replay every deatil in his head. He remebered everything up to the kiss. He couldn't remeber her leaving his room or saying goodnight. He just remebered the kiss. Of course he remebered it. It was one of the greatest moments of his life, but if it was just a dream it could possibly be a harsh joke on him.

He couldn't take it anymore and finally just stood up. He quietly tip-toed through the hallway and down the stairs, careful not to wake anybody. He made his way into the kitchen, getting a glass of water and sitting down at the table. He put his head in his hands again and began to rub his head in frustration. Why couldn't he remeber?

"Troy?" He heard Ryan's voice ask, bringing him from his thoughts.

"Um..hey." He said quietly, looking back to his glass infront of him.

"You okay?" He asked, taking a seat across from him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Troy said, trying to convince him.

"You don't exactly seem fine to me." Ryan said, giving him a skeptical look.

"If I told you you would probibly flip out or have me shot." Troy said, rubbing his temple.

"No I wouldn't. I would shoot you myself." Ryan smirked.

"Okay but if I tell you you promise you won't like...yell or do anything that could possibly make me want to smack you?" Troy said, making wild hand gestures.

"Relax Troy. I havn't seen you this nervous since you confessed you were in love with my sister." Ryan smirked.

Troy breathed in deeply. "Well that's kind of the thing."

"Huh?" Ryan asked confused.

"I think...I think we kind of hooked up tonight." He said, avoiding eyes contact at all cost.

Ryan's eyes grew. "You slept with her!" Ryan hissed harshly.

"What, no. We just kissed...I think." Troy said unsurely as he began to rub the back of his neck.

"What do you mean you think?" Ryan asked, looking at him like he was stupid.

"I can't remeber if it was a dream or if it actually happened." Troy tried to shrug it off.

"You know, for a guy who's been wanting to hook up with Sharpay for so long you sure suck at remebering if it actually happened."

"I know." Troy whined as he beagn to bang his head on the table.

"Listen, do you want me to talk to her?" Ryan asked, truly thinking Troy was an idiot at this point. How could he not remeber?

"No, if I was dreaming then she'll think I was a freak for dreaming that I had a total makeout session with my step-sister. Can you say awkward?"

"Good point." Ryan shrugged agreeing with him. "But how are you suppose to know?"

"Just wait and see how she acts tomorrow. But you can't be there or she won't at any different."

"Does this mean I don't get any breakfast?" Ryan asked, pouting.

"I'll bring some up to you, whatever. You just can't be down here in the morning okay."

"Okay." Ryan nodded.

--

"Morning." Sharpay said ina cheery mood as she came into the kitchen. Troy turned around and smiled at her thinking this was his chance.

"Morning." Troy said, putting some pancakes on a plate. "Here, I made you some breakfast." Troy said casually. If it turned out all of it was a dream and not real, he didn't want to seem weird.

"Thank you." Sharpay said, giving him a peck on the lips and sitting down.

Troy mentally jumped up and own for joy in his head. He hadn't been dreaming, she had actually told him she loved him. They were actually together. Suddenly as if his memory just triggered on again he remebered all of last night. He smiled widely to himself.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Troy asked, sitting next to her, the smile still on his face.

"Peacefully." She smiled at him. It was one of her heart melting smiles tht Troy loved so much. "You?" She asked, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Not too well without you next to me." He said as he leaned over, placing a sweet kiss onto her lips. she kissed back happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Just then Ryan walked into the room, when he saw the two he stopped dead in his tracks. they looked up at him. Sharpay looked worried, but Troy couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"I so saw this coming." Ryan shook his head and left the room again.

Troy chuckled a little bit as he saw the look of confusion on Sharpay's face. "Let's just say me and Ryan talk." Troy smiled as he gave her another kiss.

They would definitly have a lot of things to talk about later. Like how they were suppose to keep all this a secret. How to tell their parents. If they should tell their parents. How would they tell their friends? What would they think about it? There were a lot of questions thatwould eventually have to be answered, but right now they were more intersted in each others lips.

--

_wow, I had the hardest time deciding what to do with this. I did the whole dream thing incase I chose to change it along the way but then I just chose to get them together. anyway, tell me what you think about it._

_btw-sry it's short, I kinda ran out of ideas._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven

Disclaimer- I don't own any of it. Sad, very sad.

--

"I don't know, I think this is a bad idea." Ryan complained as he paced Sharpay's room. Troy and Sharpay just starred at him with slight amusement.

"I'm sure it won't be that hard to hide." Troy put it. They were trying to decided what to do about Troy and Sharpay's secret relationship.

"I say we tell mom and Jack. How much damage could it do?" Ryan asked, looking back at the two. They just gave him a look that said it was a stupid suggestion and he kept on pacing.

"Ry, relax. We'll figure something out, and in the mean time why don't you sit on something? You're leaving tracks on my floor." Sharpay complained.

"Why do I have to be apart of this secret? Why couldn't you two just leave me out of it?"

"Just because. Ry, sit down." Sharpay commanded as she pointed toward the chair across from them.

"Fine." Ryan mumbled unhappily as he took a seat.

"Okay, I have an idea." Troy announced once Ryan had settled down a little and he had his attention.

"What?"

"Let's not tell anyone and pretend nothing's going on, and Shar and I can just be together secretly." Troy suggested.

"A monkey could have come up with that." Ryan shot at Troy.

"Then why didn't you?" Troy shot back.

"Did you just call me a monkey?" Ryan asked, offended.

"You're even as stupid as one."

"Oh my God, this is the stupidest fight I've ever heard." Sharpay yelled as the two boys glared at each other. Sharpay saw that this wasn't going to be solved that easy, so she stood up between the two, giving them both dirty looks. "Do I seriously have to separate you two? I mean, really. You guys act like you're six." Sharpay rolled her eyes as the two boys continued to glare at one another. "I swear, I'll smack you both over the head if you don't freaking stop." She yelled in frustration.

Troy and Ryan finally stopped and looked back at Sharpay. "Sorry." They both mumbled at the same time.

"Whatever. Let's just come up with something, and soon."

"I got it. You two don't have a secret relationship and just pretend none of this ever happened. Like it was a dream." Ryan smirked at Troy as he finished.

"What is wrong with you two?" Sharpay starred at the two with impatience.

"It's his fault." They said in unison as they pointed a finger at each other.

"That's it." Sharpay threw her hands in the air and walked out of the room, leaving the two confused boys behind.

"What's her deal?" Ryan asked, motioning toward the door.

"She's probably just upset that her twin brother is a monkey." Troy shrugged casually as Ryan met him with a harsh glare.

--

"Hey mom." Sharpay greeted as her mother walked in the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie. Where's Troy and Ryan?" She asked, setting down groceries.

"They're upstairs throwing monkey insults." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Again?"

"Yes. They should be fighting their way down here any moment."

"Great, because I have a big announcement." Her mother said excitedly.

"What is it?"

"Let's wait until Troy and Ryan come down."

"We're here. What's up?" Ryan asked as he and Troy walked into the kitchen.

"Okay...well since Jack isn't here I guess I'll just tell you myself. I'm pregnant." She said as she began to jump up and down happily.

Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy starred at her in shock. "Oh...my...God." Sharpay managed to choke out. She was trying to sound as excited as she could, but all she could think of was how this was going to effect hers and Troy's relationship.

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?"

Uh...yeah. Congrats mom." Ryan said, hugging his mother.

"Yeah, congratulations." Troy said, still in shock.

"I can't believe you're having a baby mom. It's so...wow." Sharpay said after some of the shock began to fade a little. Still, she was just wondering how this was going to make it even harder for Troy and her to be together.

--

_I'm sorry, that really sucked and it was very very short. Hopefully the next one will be a lot better. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought, good or bad._


End file.
